Mitsuki Ana
Mitsuki Ana (みつきアナ) is one of the main character from the Naruto universe created by her creator, Ana. Her clan came from Getsugakure (月隠れの里). Background Mitsuki is the only girl and survivor of her family. Her grandfather moved to Konoha after his wife died. Her father died protecting his pregnant wife the day the Kyūbi attacked Konoha, and her mother passed away the day Mitsuki was born. Like Naruto, Mitsuki grew alone in her parents house. She has a close relationship with the Uchiha clan. The reason was she was conceived was so that Mitsuki would become a peace offering to the Uchiha. Mitsuki had to keep this a secret, and the only people who also knew of it were Hiruzen Sarutobi, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. After the Uchiha Clan Massacre, her big responsibility disappeared. She went to the Academy to become a Genin. She wanted to be treated like everyone else, but her past haunted her. Her small height and slim figure made her an easy target for bullying. She was not a bright student although she had tutors. Mitsuki was not interested in studying, she was good at using kunai and shuriken. and she has good stamina and chakra control. But, on account of her small size, she was considerably weak in her taijutsu abilities. Mitsuki graduated from the Academy and joinedTeam 7 after a while and met Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and its Jōnin leader, Kakashi Hatake. Personality Mitsuki is a simple girl who likes to spend time with her loved ones. She do not trust easily in people and often entertain much with anything. She is easily distracted, but when she takes things seriously, she can become very mature and figure things out easily. She has a strong will and she will never give up. Appearance Mitsuki is fair-skinned, with grey eyes and long blue hair. She wears a purple hooded short sleeve shirt and dark short pants, and standard black shinobi sandals. She wears her forehead protector on the forehead, similar to Naruto, but her hair covers it. After the Chūnin Exams, she appears wearing a new outfit, a white short sleeve jacket which changes to light blue under her bust, a black short covered by a white skirt, black stockings and standard black shinobi sandals. In Part II, she wears almost the same clothes except for the skirt and the new black glove on her right hand. The particularities that she has are her mole on the left hand and the red brooch holding her bangs. Abilities Taijutsu In her years as a genin, Mitsuki hardly used taijutsu, but was capable of fighting opponents with it. To become a chūnin, stronger, and improve her abilities, she needed to improve her taijutsu skills in order to be able to better fight her opponents, and Kakashi helped her a lot. Her taijutsu was developed under Kakashi's teachings, he was the only person she trust at that time. Kekkei Genkai Mitsuki's father's clan has a close blood relationship with the Uchiha clan and Hyūga clan. Mitsuki inherited from her father's clan the Tsuki no Namida (月のなみだ Tears of the Moon), it enables her to copy any kind of ninjutsu, but only ninjutsu, just by looking. But it has a great burden, which is the deterioration of vision. Tsuki no Namida also is not a kekkei genkai that last a lifetime; eventually her eyes will fail as a result of using it and will become an ordinary, and possibly blind, ninja. This kekkei genkai rarely appears on a person. Medical Ninjutsu She only knows the basic skills of medical ninjutsu because she is not good enough. Ninjutsu She is able to use any kind of elements, but that is what makes her jutsu weaker. She improved a lot while Naruto was not in Konoha. Mitsuki primarily relies on her mastery of ninjutsu, of which she has a vast arsenal due in part to her Kekkei Genkai. With this arsenal, she can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. Mitsuki learned how to use the Rasengan due to Kakashi teached her, she was able to add his own nature transformation and complete the technique. Kakashi also entrusted to her his Raikiri. She has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, which she mastered after becoming a jōnin. She has also improve her skill in basic nature transformations techniques.When Mitsuki learned how to use the Rasengan, she attempted to infuse it with lightning-chakra, but failed. She tougth about it and realized that she needed to improve the speed. Mitsuki is a highly-skilled user in a large variety of weapons. Mitsuki had highly proficient skill in kenjutsu, but she is weak against genjutsu. If she falls in one, she might not be able to escape. Intelligence At first, Mitsuki get distracted easily, but Kakashi made reconsider her position. She had enough experience on the battlefield to detect a hiding enemy's presence and she became one of the most intelligent shinobi of Konoha. She takes seriously the missions although she has simple thoughts when she is calm. References http://s985.photobucket.com/user/narukina/profile/ http://mitsukiana.deviantart.com/ https://www.facebook.com/mitsuki.ana.1 Gallery preshippuden27.png|Mitsuki Ana Pre-Shippuden 38.png|Mitsuki pre-shippuden after chunnin exams 19.png|Mitsuki Ana - Naruto Shippuden 45.png|Mitsuki Ana -Naruto Shippuden 13.jpg|Mitsuki's Raikiri Wolf 30.jpg|Fighting for her dreams wtm.png|Kakashi's confession f5824d2c-040a-47bd-8d94-3672f70db783_zps392a33f6.jpg Kakashi and Mitsuki.jpg|Kakashi and Mitsuki 41.jpg|Relaxing Category:DRAFT